Recueil de one-shot Fairy tail
by Chachila
Summary: Ici j'écris les idioties romantiques qui me passent part la tête que les personnages de fairytail et je réalise les commandes
1. Commandes!

Heya! Étant devenue fan de fairytail, j'ai décidé d'écrire des one-shot dessus! Je ne ferais pas de grosses fanfics, contrairement à Undertale, parce que je m'éclate plus dans des situations à court termes centrée sur un couple en particulier.

Lancé moi tout les défis que vous voulez, j'adore les couples improbables!

Le premier one-shot sortira quelques secondes après cette introduction, mais vous pourrez poster votre commande dans les commentaires de toutes les parties, voire en message privé si vous n'osez montrer votre couple trop étrange ;)

Bref, après le premier one-shot que j'ai par envie, arrivera plus tard une commande déjà faire suite un couple...improbable, c'est peu de le dire xD

A très vite!


	2. Ne part pas - Luxus x Freed

**Cette histoire ce déroule dans la Guilde de Fairy Tail "7 ans plus tard", après les retrouvailles sur l'île sacrée. Luxus squatte un peu la guilde et le maitre se tait à ce sujet pour le moment, l'unité Raijin est de nouveau au complet. Mais Luxus devra bien finir par partir un jour... PDV Luxus toute l'histoire.**

Lu- _Bon, je traine ici mais...ce n'est pas un endroit ou je suis bienvenu, je doit partir._

Ev- _Quoi? Déjà? Mais..._

Bi- _Tu peux rester encore un peu non?_

Freed garda le silence et se contenta de détourner le regard. Pour un type qui m'a sauté au coup et pleurer de joie aux retrouvailles, je le trouvais bien calme pour les adieux.

Je lui aurais bien fait la remarque mais je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à le charrier sur son indifférence. Freed est indifférent à beaucoup de choses et de personnes, mais rarement à moi. C'est ma fierté, réussir à me faire admirer et obéir d'un type aussi froid et distant de nature. Jusqu'à présent, seuls Evergreen, Bixrow et moi avons pu devenir ses amis, s'il nous considère réellement comme tels. J'ai comme un pincement au coeur, j'ai beau laissé croire que rien ne m'atteins, mon grand père et l'unité Raijin sont les personnes dont la moindre parole, le moindre geste m'importe. Alors l'impression de ne rien valoir aux yeux d'un ami, surtout un ami comme Freed, c'est blessant.

Je raconte encore n'importe quoi, comme si j'allais me miner le moral pour si peu! Je pense trop et trop vite et trop souvent ces temps-ci!

Lu- _C'est pas un adieu, c'est juste un au revoir les gars..._

Depuis quand je suis aussi sentimental? Allez je me casse vite fait et c'est derrière moi, j'ai ma vie à refaire!

Ev- _Tu vas vraiment partir alors?_

Une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix me fait détourner le regard. je ne baisse jamais les yeux, je les dévies vers un autres point. Ce point s'est trouvé être par le plus grand des hasards le regard de Freed. Je m'attendais à voir des yeux vides et sombres, comme souvent quand je suis sur le point de m'en aller sans lui, mais cette fois ils sont au contraire plus brillant que jamais.

Que signifie ce regard? Cette lueur, est ce de l'espoir? Espoir de me voir loin de lui? Après tout ce que j'ai fait subir à cette guilde et ses membres, ce ne serais pas étonnant mais de la part de Freed, le membre le plus dévoué de l'unité Raijin, c'est déconcertant.

Bi- _Tu nous manquerai trop Luxus! reste au moins dans les environs, tu n'es pas chassé de Magnolia après tout!_

Evergreen et Bigrow continue de parler dans le vide, certains membres de la guilde sont déjà revenus à leurs conversations, d'autres continuent de suivre notre conversation, et Freed ne dit toujours rien et soutient mon regard.

D'un geste de la main, je fais taire les deux autres et m'approche de Freed. Il baisse les yeux en premier lieu puis, en voyant que je continuais de me rapprocher de lui, recule de deux pas.

Lu- _Freed_.

Ma voix est rauque, sombre, plus forte que je ne le voulais.

Il recule de trois pas supplémentaire et ses mains tremblent légèrement.

Lu- _Heh. Je t'ai quand même pas effrayé juste en disant ton prénom et en m'avançant vers toi?_

Le ton est moqueur, mais au fond je pense que je m'inquiète. Je souhaiterais une réponse sérieuse à ma question. Voire une réponse tout court, puisqu'il est muré dans le silence depuis un moment déjà. Avant même que je n'annonce vouloir partir, il se contentais d'écouter et regardant les personnes qui parlaient sans prendre réellement pars à la discussion.

Lu- _Réponds_.

Ma voix sonne comme un ordre de tyran, ai-je tout le temps ce ton agressif quand je parle? Ce n'est pas voulu...

Ev- _Freed tu te sens b-_

Evergreen est coupée dans sa phrase par le bruit caractéristique d'une chaise qui tombe. Celle sur laquelle Freed avais commencé à se tenir pour ne pas s'effondrer tellement il tremblait. Ce dernier failli suivre le chemin de la pauvre chaise, ce que j'empechais d'arriver d'arriver en le rattrapant.

Lu- _T'aurais pu te blesser crétin. Maintenant dis moi pourquoi t'es bizarre depuis tout a l'heure ou je te foudroie sur place_.

La menace est sortie toute seule, je voulais le rassurer et j'ai fait tout l'inverse. Il y a des jours où je me demande pourquoi je suis incapable de me montrer doux et affectueux avec mes proches.

Bi- _Freed, t'es malade, t'as de la fièvre?_

Je pose précipitamment ma main sur son front, il est chaud, mais pas brûlant. Ma main descend en une caresse vers ses joues qui, elles, sont rouges et brûlantes. Je le sens trembler encore plus et une larme commence à couler de son œil brillant. Je l'efface de mon pouce et le prend dans mes bras, sa respiration se fait saccadée et il me serre fort avant de lâcher rapidement.

Fr- _Lâche moi Luxus je t'en supplie_.

Lu- _Ne me dit pas que je te fais vraiment peur, c'est la dernière chose que je voudrai_.

Fr- _Si...si tu ne me lâche pas...je...je vais.._.

Comme pour contredire ses paroles, il m'entoure de ses bras à nouveau. J'arrête de le serrer contre moi.

Lu- _Freed_...

Ma voix se fait enfin plus douce, comme je le souhaitais depuis le début. Ses larmes redoublent.

Fr- _Arrête de dire mon nom...avec cette voix_...

Bon sang je le terrifie? Le silence autour de nous est imperturbable.  
Il finis par me lâcher pour attraper ma veste et lève vers moi son petit minois encore noyé de larmes.

Fr- _Luxus_...

Je frémit en entendant mon nom prononcé d'une manière si tendre.

Fr- . _..je t'interdit de m'abandonner cette fois encore, je...Je tiens à toi, beaucoup trop, si tu part...que tu me laisse...Je...Je n'y survivrait pas_.

J'ignorais qu'il s'inquiétait autant pour moi.

Lu- _Tu es à ce point accro à moi?_

Un sourire éclos sur mes lèvres, je le veux tendre, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a l'air moqueur.

Fr- _Je suis faible sans toi à mes côtés, je t'admire, je m'inquiète pour toi, je veux prendre soin de toi, je veux rester auprès de toi, t'être utile, et si je peux avoir ne serais ce qu'un peu d'attention de ta part, juste un regard, je suis aux anges. Je sais que j'ai certainement la valeur d'un animal de compagnie à tes yeux, qui te suivrait un peu partout, auquel tu t'attaches un peu et que tu oublies facilement, mais je t'en supplie, maître, je ferais tout ce que tu désires pour avoir le privilège de rester à tes côtés_.

J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il dit, alors je me contente d'enregistrer ses paroles pour plus tard. En un dernier sourire que j'essaye rassurant, je le prend par les épaules pour qu'il me lâche et tourne les talons pour partir.

Lu- _A plus tard!_

Et je rentre dans un hôtel proche pour la nuit, avec comme idée de me trouver un chez moi dès le lendemain.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me repasse comme un enregistrement le discourt de Freed, qui me laisse comme une impression étrange... ça ressemble bizarrement à une...déclaration?

 _"Je n'y survivrait pas"_

E _s_ t ce qu'il m'aimerai au point de perdre goût à la vie en mon absence?

Je ne peux pas laisser mon ami broyer du noir comme ça, je tiens a lui moi aussi et il ne semble pas croire que je puisse l'aimer à sa juste valeur.

Pas la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps, je fonce chez lui a toute allure et frappe a la porte.

Fr- _Va t'en Evergreen! Et si c'est Bixrow, pareil!_

Lu- _Bonne nouvelle, je ne suis pas sur la liste noire on dirait_.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un Freed yeux grands ouverts.

Fr- _Luxus!_

Je lui dit mon plus beau sourire et le prit dans mes bras, cette fois c'était m'y qui en avait besoin.

Lu- _J'avais envie de te voir...Je sais pas pourquoi, j'arrête pas de penser à toi depuis que je suis parti tout à l'heure_.

Fr- _Oh Luxus faut pas que tu restes ici_.

Lu- _Tu ne veux plus me voir?_

Fr- _Au contraire, la tentation est juste trop forte, je veux être proche de toi plus que jamais_.

Lu- _C'est direct..._

Il me déstabiliser avec ses mots, je savais que c'était son domaine mais qu'est ce qu'il était doué comme orateur.

Fr- _Part avant que je ne craque_.

Lu- _Et si j'ai envie que tu craques?_

Fr- _T-tu veux vraiment ça?_

Lu- _Je suis paumé mec, tout ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je veux être auprès de toi._

Fr- _Je prends ça pour un oui_.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains tremblantes et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes avec toute la douceur du monde, en faisant durer le moment, comme si c'était la première et dernière fois.

Fr- J-je suis désolée Luxus, je ne recommencerai pas...mais ne m'abandonne pas, même après ça, je t'en supplie.

Lu- Tu ne recommencera plus?

Fr-Je te le promets...

Lu- Alors je devrais le faire part moi même...

Suite ces mots, je l'embrasse d'une manière beaucoup plus brutale que lui, en transmettant dans ce baiser passion, tandis qu'il me répondait avec toute sa tendresse, ce qui formait a nous deux un amour des plus pur.

Lu- Comment j'ai pu vivre sans toi toute ma vie?

Fr- Je n'ai jamais été bien loin tu sais, je t'ai toujours aimé, il ne m'a pas fallu des années pour m'en rendre comptes, moi.

Lu- Il ne m'a pas fallu des années pour me déclarer, moi.

Fr- Tu me provoques?

Lu- Hum...peut-être...

Fr- Tu veux que je te montre de quoi je suis capable?

Lu- Tu veux te battre? Tu vas perdre.

Fr- J'ai un jeu beaucoup, beaucoup plus amusant que ça.

J'étais encore un peu sous le choc, mais découvrir cette partie de Freed plus...joueuse m'excitait terriblement.

 **Pour le bien de sa santé mentale,** **l'auteure** **a préféré s'arrêter ici. Désolé, pas de lemon ;)**


	3. I'm Happy with you - Natsu x Millianna

_Voici une commande de_ miss fairy tail 3, _un défi bien chelou sur deux personnages que j'aime pas particulièrement x) L'histoire ce passe dans la tour du paradis, quand Happy à disparu et que Natsu le cherche, ici ça se passe autrement..._

 **PDV Natsu**

Les enflures! Ils ont capturé Happy! J'ai beau courir dans toutes les pièces depuis bien 20 minutes, je ne le trouve pas.

Une porte étrange se dresse devant moi, elle est semblable aux autres mais une musique bizarre semblant faite de miaulement de chats en émane.

J'essaye d'entrer mais la porte est verrouillée! J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries, un coup de poing enflammé fait valser la porte plus loin.

Wow. Je m'attendais pas à... _ça_.

La pièce est rose à en vomir des arc-en-ciels, il y a de la moquette épaisse au sol, et aux murs, et au plafond. C'est quoi ce délire?! Il y a des images de chats partout!

Je continue d'avancer et tombe sur ce qui semble être une chambre dans le même style que le reste. Il y a des rubans de soie, des collier ras-de-cou avec des grelots dessus et des serres-têtes à oreilles de chats en perles sur une commode devant un grand miroir illuminé. Avec tout ces accesoires, la personne qui vit ici doit être une fillette.

Un énorme lit deux places couvert de coussins et de peluches de chats attire mon attention. Il a l'air trop confortable! Un seul moyen d'en être sûr, sauter dessus!

Un cri s'échappe des couvertures, c'est une peluche. Une peluche de chat bleu qui parle?

...

HAPPY!

H: Crétin! Tu m'as écrasé la queue! Attend...Natsu?!

N: Happy! Je suis trop content de te voir! Désolé!

Je n'ai pas tout de suite remarqué la fille qui est entrée dans la pièce.

M: Toi! Tu as OSE blesser ce si mignon petit chat?! Sale monstre! Tu le payera!

N: Quoi? Non! C'est mon ami, j'ai pas fait exprès!

H: Natsu est mon maitre et mon meilleur ami et il est super-balèze alors t'as interêt à nous laisser partir!

M: Oh mais vous ne comprenez pas! C'est une méprise, vraiment. Mon seul désir et but dans la vie est la protection et l'adoration des chats! Et Bluety est le chaton le plus merveilleux qu'il m'ai été donné de voir!

N: Bluety?

H: J'ai _déjà_ un prénom et je te l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle HAPPY!

M: Cher monsieur Natsu, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous occupez de cet adorable chat? Cette tâche doit être si difficile seul! Ce petit bambin a autant besoin d'une mère aimante que d'un père protecteur!

Ce n'est pas une fillette, c'est une demoiselle. Elle a cette voix aigüe et ce sourire qui me rappellent tant Lisanna. C'est dingue, elle a la même lueur dans les yeux, de l'admiration ou du bonheur pur, je ne sais pas mais j'en suis tout perturbé...

N: I-il a déjà une mère!

H: J'ai une mère moi?

N: M-mais...elle...n'est plus là...

Je sens les larmes me monté dangereusement aux yeux, elles menacent de couler.

La jeune fille se rapproche de moi et me prends dans ses bras avec douceur.

M: Mon nom est Millianna. Je ne connais pas cette fille à laquelle tu penses, mais si penser à elle te rend malheureux, ami protecteur de chats, alors je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle sorte de ta tête.

Happy ne bouge plus, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre quoi que soit et s'éloigne.

Je ne peut pas m'empecher de lui rendre son câlin, le temps de me souvenir de Lisanna. Elle a la même douceur, le même souci des autres et surtout de moi. Elle ne cherche pas à comprendre le problème, elle cherche juste à aider. Elle est bienveillante et passionnée. Innocente, gentille,...

Je relève ma tête vers son visage et l'observe un instant. Elle a des cheveux chatains clair lumineux, de tout petits sourcils et un sourire particulier qui m'hypnotise. Elle n'a pas de grand yeux ahuris comme Lucy, mais de petites amandes. Elle a un petit nez retroussé et des marques rouges sur les joues me faisant pensé à des moustaches de chat. Son visage est juste adorable.

Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'attire vers moi dans une tendre étreinte et un doux baiser. Elle ne me repousse pas, au contraire.

Un éclat de voix brise la magie qui s'était installée entre nous. Je reconnais Grey. Je m'éloigne de Millianna et lui adresse un tendre sourire.

N: A plus. Peut être. Un jour.

J'attrape Happy par la patte et sort en vitesse rejoindre mon ami et rival.

Natsu hein?

...

Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Toi.

Tes yeux de dragons et ton sourire de con.

Ton petit chat qui sans le faire exprès nous rapprocha.

Tes douces lèvres contres les miennes.

Un jour, peut être, on se retrouvera.

Ou alors tu retrouvera cette fille à laquelle tu pensais en m'embrassant.

J'aurais aimé être elle.

-END-


	4. L'eau conduit l'électricité- LuxusxJuvia

_Je vais mourir, parce que Luxus c'est avec Freed pour moi je l'imagine trop mal avec quelqu'un d'autre ;-;. Sinon il y a la guerre Juvia x Grey ou Juvia x Leon et bien moi JE M'EN BALEK PARCE QUE GREY X LEON VA TE FAIRE JUVIA! Bref je me retrouve avec un couple très, TRES difficile xD_

 **PDV omniscient**

Le grand retour de Luxus a la guilde avait fait du bruit, mais tout le monde approuvait la décision de pardonner du maitre.

Il arriva avec majesté, sa cape volant, entouré de l'unité Raijin et toute la guilde avait les yeux rivés sur lui et son égo aussi grand que le cerveau de Natsu est petit.

Tout le monde, filles et garçons, le fixait. Excepté une fille. Juvia. Luxus ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais il fut vexé que malgré son entrée pompeuse elle gardais les yeux sur son Grey d'amour.

Après les salutations d'usage et les quelques cris de joies ou défi lancé à Luxus, Fairy Tail repris son activité habituelle.

N: _Hey Luxus! Cette fois tu m'échappera pas! Ramène toi que je te mettes la raclée du siècle!_

L: _Une autre fois Flammèche._

G: _Hey! C'est MOI qui l'appelle Flammèche!_

N: _Te mèles pas de ça le nudiste!_

G: _COMMENT TU M'AS APPELLE?!_

L: _Bon moi j'me casse._

Et pendant que les deux rivaux se disputaient, Luxus s'éloigna pour rejoindre cette demoiselle qui l'avait ignoré et dont il étais intrigué. Il arriva derrière Juvia sans que celle ci ne le remarque, les yeux fixés sur le torse de Grey qui avait perdu ses vêtements au court du combat.

E: _Suffit! Arrêter ça MAINTENANT avant que j ene m'énerve!_

Erza balança sans ménagement Natsu à l'autre bout de la guilde et attrapa Grey par le menton pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

E: _La prochaine fois que vous détruisez une table sous mes yeux, que ce soit Natsu ou toi, vous serez punis. COMPRIS?_

Grey hocha la tête doucement sans lâcher Erza du regard. Il avait les yeux brillants et rougissait légèrement.

E: _Et...mets un t-shirt s'il te plait..._

Elle le lâcha en rougissant et en détournant le regard.

M: _Pourquoi, la vue ne te plait pas? On dirait pourtant._

Il n'y a vraiment que Mirajane pour oser dire ça.

L: _Hey Grey rougit!_

G: _LUCY!_

N: _Alors quoi l'exhibitionniste on aime se faire punir par une femme autoritaire?_

C'est ainsi que Natsu élu domicile à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine malgré les soins de Wendy et que Juvia eu le coeur brisé en comprenant qu'elle ne correspondais en aucun point à celle qui plait à Grey.

L: _Excuse moi miss flotte mais ton inondation de larmes commence à tremper mes chaussures!_

J: _O-oh Juvia est désolée monsieur._

L: _Appelle moi Luxus comme tout le monde. Tu ne vaut pas moins que ceux qui me tutoie, tu peux te le permettre._

J: _C-c'est plutôt gentil de dire ça..._

L: _Ouai bah profite parce que ça n'arrivera pas deux fois!_

C'est les joues en feu et le coeur battant que le mage de foudre se retira à l'étage, loin de cette étrange demoiselle qui le perturbait depuis son arrivée.

Quelques jours plus tard, Erza mis une gifle monumentale à Grey avant de l'embrasser puis de s'enfuir à toute jambes, laissant un Grey choqué et proche de la cuisson à point tellement son visage lui brûlait.

Juvia décida elle aussi de s'en aller un instant pour se calmer. Elle avait finis par accepter le fait qu'Erza et Grey s'aimaient, mais avait toujours du mal à ne pas être jalouse. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses pas l'avait conduit au bord d'un lac ou elle laissa tremper ses pieds, l'eau étant ce qui la rassurait le plus quand elle se sentais mal.

Soudainement Juvia ressenti comme un frisson, un choc électrique qui venait de l'eau à ses pieds et qui parcourait sa colonne vertebrale, s'était le même sentiment que lorsque monsieur Grey lui avait effleurer l'épaule, une fois.

Elle tourne la tête vers la droite, d'où la sensation semblait venir, pour remarquer une silhouette avachie. Et une deuxième silhouette qui lui parlait. Deux silhouettes masculines.

?: _Je me doutes que tu n'es pas habitué à ressentir des sentiments aussi perturbant...peut être que si parlais à la personne concernée tu te sentirais mieux? A moins que ce ne soit déjà fait..._

?: _C'est que...je ne suis pas son genre, c'est certain. Cette personne...me rejetera à tout les coups._

?: _Pourquoi penses tu ça? Est ce que cette personne est...un ami proche ou...un...homme?_

?: _Quoi? Non! Au contraire, on est pas très proches je viens de la rencontrer, je penses que c'est le coup de foudre, littéralement._

?: _T'es marrant Luxus...donc c'est une fille un peu inconnue c'est ça?_

L: _Oui...tu m'expliques cette gueule de déterré? T'as pas l'air bien toi non plus Freed._

F: _Non rien..._

Les deux personnes sont donc Luxus et Freed. D'un sourire amusé, Juvia comtempla l'amour dans les yeux des deux hommes, même si malheureusement, ça n'a pas l'air d'être l'un pour l'autre. Pauvre Freed, Juvia compatit.

L'homme à la chevelure verte partit d'une démarche un peu tremblante, certainement dut au trouble interne causé par le fracassement de ses illusions.

Juvia s'approcha doucement de luxus, étant resté en place et l'air songeur.

J: _Monsieur Luxus? Vous devriez peut être rejoindre Freed._

L: _Pourquoi faire? Si c'est parce que tu penses qu'il a des sentiments pour moi, t'inquiète, je le sais depuis longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas reciproque et je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Et je t'ai dit de me tutoyer, bon sang!_

J: _Désolée Luxus. Juvia plaint tout de même Freed, elle se sent un peu comme lui._

L: _L'autre con de Grey t'as pas accordé un regard c'est ça?_

Luxus se leva pour prendre Juvia par les épaules et lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

L: _Tu mérites mille fois mieux que ce con, mais si tu l'aimes vraiment tant que ça, je t'en prie, laisse moi être ton Grey ne serait ce qu'un instant._

J: _Juvia veut bien que vous soyez auprès d'elle mais préfère que vous restiez Luxus._

L: _Luxus accepte et est heureux._

Ils scellerent leur pacte d'un tendre baiser, dorénavant le nom sera remplacé par celui de Luxus dans le coeur de la mage d'eau qui sent que le véritable coup de foudre vient de la frapper.

-END-

Désolée, j'aime trop le Grey x Erza pour ne pas le caser ici :3 En attendant défi relevé! Pauvre Freed ;-; En tout cas, je n'aime VRAIMENT PAS le Juxus xD


End file.
